La última promesa
by Hueto
Summary: Era un viejo que pescaba sólo en un bote en el Gulf Stream y hacía ochenta y cuatro días que no cogía un pez. Para él aquello no representaba un problema, más bien un reto. Era la clase de hombre que se quedaría ochenta y cuatro días más por puro amor al océano encontrándose con el cielo en el horizonte, a las puestas de sol y los amaneceres que teñían el agua de color dorado.


_**Disclaimer** : El universo de HP es de JK Rowling, toda la angustia extra es de mi parte. _

_Este fic participó en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". (Tercer lugar)_

* * *

 **La última promesa**

Era un viejo que pescaba sólo en un bote en el Gulf Stream y hacía ochenta y cuatro días que no cogía un pez. Para él aquello no representaba un problema, más bien un reto. Era la clase de hombre que se quedaría ochenta y cuatro días más por puro amor al océano encontrándose con el cielo en el horizonte, a las puestas de sol y los amaneceres que teñían el agua de color dorado.

Pero tenía un problema, la edad lo estaba alcanzando. Hace un par de años habría navegado por meses, atravesado tormentas, ciclones y huracanes sin pestañear, pero ahora, cada que el viento sacudía el bote y el frío se colaba en su camarote, no podía hacer más que untarse pomada del oeste en las articulaciones y esperar a que dejaran de dolerle.

"Ha llegado la hora" pensaba cada vez más seguido, desviando la mirada del mar en calma hacia la puerta de la cabina del capitán, donde guardaba bajo llave su más preciada posesión.

Al salir el astro rey la mañana siguiente izó las velas de su pequeño barco y se puso en marcha con pesar. Hacía tanto tiempo que no ponía pie en su lugar de origen, hacía mucho tiempo había decidido abandonar la enorme isla a la que llamó casa por tanto tiempo para olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Y él lo había seguido.

* * *

─Promételo.

Sus labios resecos a penas se separaron. Sus ojos, cada vez más brillosos lo miraban con la tranquilidad de quien sabe que está muerto, que sólo es cuestión de unas horas. Dennis aparta la mirada, no puede verlo así.

* * *

El brillo del sol sobre el vasto mar le hacía entrecerrar los párpados, aquello unido con la brisa marina le arrancaban lágrimas a sus desobedientes ojos. Eso debía ser. Porque él no había dejado que algo tan mundano y común como la muerte descontrolara tanto sus emociones.

No lo había hecho cuando dos hombres en túnicas oficiales le habían informado que su hermano había dado su vida por el mundo mágico, no lo había hecho cuando su padre lo corrió de la casa con tan sólo quince años por aparecer un ramo de crisantemos en la tumba de Colin con magia, algo que estaba prohibido desde su muerte. Tampoco lo había hecho cuando recibió como regalo de graduación una pequeña cuenta en Gringotts, una escoba y un álbum familiar, cortesía del testamento de su madre.

Por alguna extraña razón, la vez que tuvo que combatir más fuerte las lágrimas en un funeral fue en el de su padre. Sus tíos le instaron a echar el primer puño de tierra y una sola lágrima cayó al féretro junto con ella. Si fue de coraje, de dolor o de soledad, Dennis nunca supo con certeza.

Pero en ése momento ya lo tenía a su lado, tomándolo de la mano con la fuerza de cuarenta centauros. Manteniéndolo entero.

* * *

─Promételo ─Esta vez sonó más urgente. Dennis abrió la boca para hacerlo, con su garganta tan seca a penas si salió un gruñido. Tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo.

─Nigel...

Él sintió su indecisión y movió su cabeza en un gesto negativo lo más efusivo que pudo que terminó con una mueca de dolor. Dennis tuvo que cerrar los ojos, el alma se le partía en mil pedazos cada vez que veía a la segunda persona más energética y llena de vida que había conocido ir por el mismo camino que la primera.

─Por favor.

* * *

Era ya la segunda semana desde que cambió el curso cuando lo interceptó un enorme atunero. El capitán salió a cubierta y como buenos marineros se comunicaron a gritos y gestos excesivos. Con palabras que harían sonrojar a cualquier dama el capitán le dijo que estaba loco por querer navegar hasta Inglaterra en su pequeño bote pesquero. Le aseguró que moriría sin duda.

─Tengo un par de años de experiencia hijo. Tantos que ya se me notan ─. Le gritó Dennis con una sonrisa y un aplomo que no admitían réplicas, el capitán frunció el ceño y le hizo un gesto a un mozo de cubierta.

El marinero en turno le dedicó una sonrisa triste y con una canasta atada a una cuerda le hizo llegar un poco de comida y agua fresca. Algo se removió en el viejo lobo de mar al ver a aquél chico colgado con casi medio cuerpo fuera de la barandilla de seguridad, el cabello castaño enmarcando su rostro y los ojos que refulgían incluso desde esa distancia.

Dennis Creevey esperó a que el atunero estuviera bien lejos para encerrarse en su camarote y llorar hasta que el cielo decidió unirse a él, mandando una de las tormentas más fuertes que hubiese visto en su vida. Sacó su varita de la bermuda y salió a proteger el bote. Su bote. El Nigellus.

* * *

─Lo juro.

El alivio que cruzó las facciones de Nigel fue suficiente para aumentar la convicción de Dennis de hacer lo que le pedía. Después de todo éste hombre le había seguido hasta el fin del mundo y había estado a su lado durante un siglo, lo menos que podía hacer era cumplir su único deseo.

* * *

Una noche particularmente helada, en la que ningún hechizo de calefacción parecía ser suficiente se preguntó si el universo le daría la fuerza suficiente para terminar aquella travesía. Los huesos cada vez tardaban más en reponerse de la artritis y el efecto de la poción contra las cataratas cada vez duraba menos. La edad le estaba ganando.

Dennis se levantó de la cama con pesadez, intentando alejar los pensamientos pesimistas de su cabeza. Si algo sabía era que el mar tenía un efecto raro en la cabeza de las personas. A veces parecía un dementor, alimentándose de la tristeza y la desesperación de los marineros, otras todo lo contrario, te infundía de una energía tan poderosa y bella que jurabas no querer volver a tocar tierra nunca más.

Combatir la melancolía en alta mar era algo que incluso los amantes más acérrimos del océano encontraban difícil de cuando en cuando. Éste era uno de ésos momentos para Dennis.

Abrió el baúl asegurado con tornillos al piso del camarote y sacó un libro muy grande y pesado. Se quedó un buen rato mirándolo sin atreverse a abrirlo. No sabía qué tanto ayudaría aquello, ni se sentía capaz de hacerlo sólo. La última vez que lo vio estaba con él.

* * *

Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano de Nigel, sabía que él no notaba la humedad que delataba las lágrimas derramadas en su piel, llevaba una semana sin decir palabra, con trabajos abría los ojos.

Una enfermera con aspecto compungido corrió la cortina de la cama sobresaltando a ambos hombres.

─Lo lamento Sr. Creevey, el doctor desea hablar con usted.

Dennis no movió un músculo, se quedó en su lugar negándose rotundamente a soltar a Nigel.

─Ve, aquí te espero ─Nigel susurró con ésa voz tan delgada. Dennis le dio un apretón a su mano y se volvió a la enfermera, indicándole que iría en un segundo.

─No se te ocurra…

La palabra se quedó en el aire.

* * *

Por fin, después de lo que parecieron horas, abrió el álbum. La primera fotografía le mandó una punzada de anhelo a lo más profundo del corazón. Su padre tenía en los brazos a un niño muy pequeño que sonreía y parecía jalar su barba, su madre tenía un brazo alrededor del hombre y el otro sobre una prominente barriga de embarazada. Parecían muy felices.

Los siguientes minutos no fueron tan malos como pensó. Al contrario, se sintió como en casa con tantos recuerdos cálidos combatiendo el frío que se arremolinaba en el ojo de buey.

Unas páginas más adelante estaba Colin sosteniendo lo que parecía un pergamino arrugado en el que se alcanzaba a distinguir una pulcra letra escrita en tinta esmeralda: Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. En la misma página, dos fotos abajo había una idéntica de él.

Los ojos se le nublaron al llegar a su primer foto del colegio, era una que le había tomado su hermano el primer día con sus compañeros de Gryffindor, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, Nigel estaba a su lado indeciso de abrazarlo o no. Probablemente no quería mojarse. Una carcajada lo tomó por sorpresa. Era suya. ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todos estos años sólo tomaba un segundo con Nigel para que regresara la alegría.

* * *

─¿Ha hablado ya con su otro doctor? ─Dennis asintió abatido, no había nada que el medimago que contactó pudiera hacer por Nigel, el lethifold había comenzado a digerir sus órganos cuando pudieron quitárselo de encima. No que el doctor muggle supiera mucho al respecto, para él era una infección inusualmente agresiva ─. Me da mucha pena tener que preguntarle ésto pero es mi deber el decirle que es momento de considerar retirarle el soporte vital.

Un gemido de angustia salió de la boca de Dennis, el doctor bajó la cabeza y dio un paso atrás, dándole espacio para recomponerse.

─Tiene usted razón. He decidido hacerlo... ya sabe, retirar el soporte vital.

* * *

La orilla de Inglaterra comenzaba a verse en el horizonte. Dennis suspiró largo, estaba a punto de lograrlo. La última promesa que le había hecho a Nigel. Llevar sus cenizas al cementerio donde estaban sus padres, llevarlo a descansar a casa.

Soltó el ancla y bajó con la urna, no se molestó en atar el bote a ningún lado. No pensaba volver a navegar sin él.

El funeral podría definirse como muy privado. El enterrador, los dos hermanos de siete que habían acudido y Dennis, quien por primera y última vez no pudo dejar de llorar, sentado en una silla de ruedas la cabeza enterrada en las manos, los espasmos recorriéndole el cuerpo al escuchar a su hermano leer las últimas palabras que se dirían del amor de su vida, palabras que había escrito desde el alma para éste día:

Te veo. En realidad te observo, cada gesto, cada movimiento, con una precisión obsesiva me fijo en ti. Todo lo que haces queda registrado en la parte más profunda de mi cerebro, para después ser analizada paso a paso. Sé que suena terrible, que da miedo y créeme que nadie se siente peor al respecto que yo. Yo que no quería nada de esto, yo que tenía tantos planes felices en mi cabeza antes de que llegaras tú.

Te veo. Es así como he aprendido a leer tus expresiones, es por eso que se inmediatamente cuando te has decepcionado, cuando algo te ha dolido, cuando simplemente quieres destruir algo, o las veces en que hay una paz y alegría internas tan contagiosas que me dan ganas de salir a cantar en la lluvia y otras tantas cosas románticas que no se me ocurrían antes de que llegaras tú.

Te veo. Conozco tus imperfecciones tanto como las mías, de igual manera intento eliminarlas, hasta que recuerdo que sin ellas no serías como eres, sin tus ojos demasiado pequeños, sin tu nariz tan característica, sin las entradas en la frente que sugieren que te quedarás calvo muy pronto, sin los tres centímetros de altura que te llevo, sin la mancha de insolación en tu mano izquierda, sin tu colmillo chueco, sin tus eternos moretones. Todas ésas cosas que no habría tolerado antes de que llegaras tú.

Te veo. Porque antes de ti nadie me había prestado tanta atención, porque eres el único que me hace sentir el centro del universo, porque contigo las cosas pasan en cámara lenta, los colores son más vivos, los sonidos más afinados y se hace más fácil respirar. Todos mis sentidos están pendientes de ti porque los llenas de estímulos tan poderosos que duele separarse de ti. Porque nada era tan hermoso antes de que llegaras tú.

Te veo. Aún lo hago, desde el inicio de mi vida, que fue cuando apareciste en ella, y hasta que termine, no voy a dejar de verte, estás impregnado en mis párpados, debajo de mis uñas, en mis poros. Mis manos recuerdan tus manos, mis labios recuerdan tus labios, mis ganas de llorar recuerdan tus ganas de hacerme reír. Antes pensaba que no había un para siempre, antes de amarte, antes de que te fueras tú.

* * *

El mismo viejo se sentaba en el muelle durante todo el día contemplando el mar, lo hizo así hasta su último suspiro. En paz, esperando reencontrar el amor en la otra vida se durmió para no despertar jamás.

* * *

 **En memoria de Josué**


End file.
